


Not Again

by Petri808, Rando29



Series: Fairytail: The Next Generation [3]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Magic, Magic-Users, Mayhem, Next Generation, Waterpark, family outing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 09:13:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14469513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petri808/pseuds/Petri808, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rando29/pseuds/Rando29
Summary: The Dragneel family decides to have a nice weekend at Ryuzetsu Land and of course, what's fun without a little fiery mischief?





	Not Again

“You know, Mira mentioned they finally lifted the ban on Fairytail at Ryuzetsu Land, I think that would be a fun trip for the kids.”

“Hell yeah!  A waterpark would be fun, we haven’t gone to something like that in so long.”

“Not since the kids were born,” Lucy smiles and relaxes against her husband’s arm, “and it was still just the two of us.”

He kisses her forehead before tilting his wife’s face towards him, “Akane was a lot of fun,” smirking, “but I think most of our activities centered around the bed that weekend.”

“How could I forget, considering we ended up with two souvenirs from that trip.”

“I know I won’t mind seeing my stunning wife in a bathing suit…”

“Oh please,” she smacks his arm and looks away, “Natsu, you know I’m still a little insecure about the baby weight…”

“Luce,” forcing her gaze back on him, “you are just as beautiful as the day I met you and if anyone says otherwise, they’ll find out what a barbecue chicken feels like.”

“Such the sweet talker,” running her fingers down his chest, “you know Lani’s asleep,” she peaks up from behind her lashes, “and the twins are still at school.”

Gasp!  “Mrs. Dragneel, are you hinting at something naughty?”

She giggles and shrugs her shoulders with a grin, “Why don’t you find out Mr. Dragneel?”

 

 

As the Dragneel family checks into their inn, Lucy couldn’t help but feel the anxiety creeping over her.  It’s true that in the last 10 years since they’d visited Ryuzetsu Land, Natsu had settled down from the crazy fire ball he was in his youth to a bit more of a family man, but the memories of what he had done still worried her and she hoped the employees won’t remember them.  Lucy leans against the counter as the front desk finishes up the paperwork, watching her husband wrangling their three children. 

Lani, their 2-year-old daughter who sat perched atop her father’s shoulders was the vision of a sweet, little angel compared to her siblings, smiling and holding onto his hair while he struggled to keep a grip on the other two.  Lucy sighed, _‘Nashi and Ryuu…’_   Rambunctious was an understatement when trying to describe her fraternal twins, demolition duo was more apt, or the guilds nickname for them, the pyro pair.  Her friends had mentioned Natsu was very much like them at 7 but of course there had only been one of him, there’s two of them, and two meant double the possibility of trouble.  _‘Oh Mavis, please not this weekend…’_

 

 _‘Okay, towels, changes of clothes, floaties…’_   “Does everyone have their bathing suits on?” she calls out to Natsu, who responds with a yeah.  _‘…book to read, diaper bag, keys…’_

“Luce, you’re still in your Pj’s.”

“I’ll change in a minute.”  _‘Did I forget anything?’_ sifting through her oversized bag, _‘I think I’ve got everything…  Money,’_ chuckling to herself, _‘can’t forget that.’_   With all their supplies packed, Lucy changes into a swimsuit, then throws one of her husbands oversized shirts on.

A pair of arms wraps around her waist, “Are ya ready now, cause the kids are gonna tear up this room if we take any longer.”

She leans into Natsu’s embrace, “Yeah…” _sigh,_ “I’m ready.”  He kisses the back of her head before releasing her.  Lucy turns now to her two kids as Natsu scoops Lani up from the bed and places her on his shoulders.  “Alright you two,” pointing at the twins, “when we get to the park, you stay by us at all times, no running off on your own, no using your magic what-so-ever.  Got it?”  Nashi and Ryuu look at each other for a couple seconds then back to their mother before nodding like they understood.  Lucy hates it when they do that, like they’re communicating through some telepathic means, she narrows her eyes, “don’t make me call aunty Virgo to come punish you.”

“We promise mom,” Nashi grins

“Yeah, mom,” Ryuu grins as well, “we’ll behave.”

Natsu chuckles and shakes his head, his son sports the same grin as he used to whenever he was up to something Lucy wasn’t going to like.  “You two better listen to your mother, do you wanna get kicked out of the park?  We won’t be able to go back if that happens.”  Even Lucy looks at her husband in shock, where was this restraint 10 years ago when it would have come in handy?  The twins flush and start to fidget making their dad smirk, “That’s right, if you think I don’t know what’s going through your heads think again,” he points at them with his pointer and middle fingers, then back to his own eyes, “I was once your age and I’ve already been there, done that, ask your mom.” They look to see her nodding then turn back at their dad.  “So, think twice before you do anything you’re not supposed to.”

 

Strolling through the streets of Crocus, Natsu shoulders their belongings while holding his wife’s hand, Lani still riding high while the twins walk in front of them, stopping every so often to look at a vendor or shop window.  So far, so good, just a typical young family on vacation and even Lucy is starting to relax a little. 

 

“Wow, they really made it like new again!” The wide-eyed blonde scans across the span of attractions.  “You can’t even tell it was destroyed once.”

Nashi looks up at her mom, “Why, who destroyed it the last time?” But she follows the direction of her mother’s eyes and lets out a giggle, “it was daddy huh?”

The slayer just laughs nervously, “It was an accident, and technically it was aunty Erza’s fault for kicking me into the sign, but don’t you dare tell her that!”

The twins grin at their dad, already plotting…  “Alright, alright you two,” Lucy grabs their hands and pulls them along further into the park, “so what do you guys wanna do first, look at the aquarium, try the rides, the pool?” 

“Count me outta the rides,” points out Natsu, “I think I’ll go check out the aquarium with this little one,” squeezing Lani’s chubby legs, “then hang by the pool after.”

Lucy smiles at her baby, whose giggling and already pointing at the fish signs, “I think Lani will love all the fishes.  Well,” she looks down at her two eldest kids, “what’ll it be for you two?”

“Rides!” they both shout at the same time. 

“Hun,” giving Natsu a kiss, “we’ll find you by lunch time okay.”  He kisses his wife back, nods and heads off with Lani towards the aquarium entrance.  Keeping them by the hand, Lucy leads Nashi and Ryuu towards the kids rides, setting the ground rules that she’ll be watching them from one of the nearby lounge chairs and to not leave her sight.  Of course, they nod, agreeing to it all, but she knows better.  “I mean it!  Stay off the adult rides, no trying to sneak on cause you could get hurt and I’d rather enjoy this trip not end up sitting in a hospital.”

“Okay mom…”

“We get it…”

Lucy just sighs, “Then go, I’ll be right there,” she lets go of their hands and points to the chairs.  They waste no time in booking it towards the first ride they see, a medium sized slide while she plops down to watch, pulls off her shirt, adjusting her sunglasses and taking out her book. 

 

Meanwhile, Natsu and his toddler have made it into the aquarium.  Lani’s eyes grow ever wider as they pass by the glass enclosures filled with colorful marine life.  She pulls on her father’s hair in the direction she wants to go, this way and that, unable to make up her mind each time a new attraction catches her attention, part babbling, part using real words in her excitement.  He just laughs at how wound up she is getting but he knows he needs to watch her carefully.  Lani’s too young to understand how to control her magic and while it’s still not that strong yet, it sometimes comes out by accident and he’d rather not play fire-man in this confined space. 

They stop to watch the dolphins, “aunty Aqua?” Lani points at the glass

“They’re like aunty Aquarius?” he chuckles at his daughters mystified sounding question, “I guess it’s like her, they have similar tails.”  She beams and turns back to the glass, trying to reach out for them.  “Sorry baby, you can’t touch these ones.”  Lani pouts and flattens her palms against the glass, watching the dolphins swim and frolic, a couple even swim up, treading for a moment in front of the child before swimming away again.  That’s when he notices the child has gone a bit quiet.  “Lani?”  But she stares forwards as if concentrating and then he feels the heat rising.  “Lani, don’t…”  Flames burst from her hands, she’s trying to melt the glass!  Natsu quickly pulls her away, “Lani, no!”  She screams in frustration and her whole body erupts in fire.  “Stop that!” he scolds her and sucks up the flames before they can do any damage.  “That’s it no more dolphins, I think it’s time for the pool little girl.”

 

Lucy hears a panicked scream and looks up worried her kids had done something, she scans the thongs of children looking for the pink and blonde heads but finds them simply waiting in line for another slide.  Figuring it was a false alarm she goes back to reading her book, every so often checking to see what they are up to.  But after about an hour she starts to relax, maybe they actually listened to her this time, praise Mavis. 

For an indoor facility, they really did a great job making it seem like a beautiful sunny day, _‘maybe too good a job’_ , Lucy laments as she fan’s herself a bit to cool off.  She adjusts her position on the lounge chair, lowering it just a tad to recline before resuming her reading.        

“Is mom still watching us?” Ryuu whispers to his sister.

“She’s back to her book, but…” Nashi takes a peak and grins, “looks like she’s nodding off.

Her brother grins too, “wanna try turning the kiddie pool into a jacuzzi?”

“Boring, and dad might be there with Lani.

“Flaming surfing in the Wave Rider?”

Punching his shoulder, “You’re on!”

About 10 minutes later, sure enough they see their mom’s book propped against her stomach and she’s out cold.  “Let’s go Ryuu, before she wakes back up,” Nashi grabs her brothers hand as the two race-off to the next ride.

 

Lani is still fussing wanting to go back to the dolphins, trying to squirm out of his grip as he walks over to the kiddie pool.  Natsu breathes a small sigh of relief to see it’s devoid of other kids, not that he wouldn’t want his daughter to find some playmates, it’s just that if she’s grumpy, who knows what she might throw at one of the them.  He affixes water wings to her arms before wading in, and happily once her feet hit the cool liquid she settles a bit.  She squeals, splashing him in the pool as he splashes her back, holding her at the waterline so she can kick and pretend to swim.  “You having fun again baby girl?”

Her giddy squeaks and little burbles having him laughing along with her.  “Want Aunty Aqua play with me too.”

“Lani, he sits down in the chest high water and holds her on his lap, “Aunty Aquarius is not here, and mom is watching your sister and brother.  Maybe after lunch mom can summon her…”

“Aunty Aqua!” the girl cries out and out of nowhere a blast of light temporarily blinds Natsu.

Shielding his eyes and trying to hold the fidgeting child, “What the?”

“Why the hell are you calling me?” Aquarius shouts before realizing something is wrong, “Wait, where is Lucy and how the hell did you summon me without her?”

"It wasn’t me,” he looks down at Lani who is reaching out for celestial spirit, “I think it was her.”

“The child summoned me without a key?" 

He nods, “she was asking for you, called out your name and the next thing I know, you’re here.”

“Aunty Aqua!” Lani continues reaching out, wiggling her little digits, “Aunty Aqua!”

“ _Tch_!” the feisty spirit grouses but reaches down and picks up the child who relaxes the second she’s in her aunts’ arms.  “Damn kid,” Aquarius can’t help but smirk a little, “you are gonna be stronger than your mother kid.”

“What makes you say that?”

She levels a glare at Natsu who cringes back, “ _Tch_ , cause I ain’t never seen a mage summon one of us without a key before!”

 

At the Wave Rider, Ryuu and Nashi are sporting boogie boards and using flames to propel them over and through the waves.  “It would be so cool if we could surf just with our feet!” Ryuu calls out to his sister. 

“Yeah, but I don’t know if it’ll keep you upright,” laughing, “you might just fly out!”

“What’ll ya give me if I can?”

“How ‘bout nothin’!” 

“ _Tch_ , bet you couldn’t do it!”

“Oh yeah!”

“Yeah!  I’ll kick your ass at it!”

“No way a girl’s gonna beat me!”

“This one will!” Nashi pushes her upper body out of the water and flames up her legs, propelling herself up over the water.  “See!”

But Ryuu just cracks up, pointing at her, “The challenge is to surf not float!”

“Shut up!” she lobs a ball of fire at her brother who whacks it away.  “You try it then!”

“I will!” he copies his sister and uses the board as a prop, lighting up his feet, hovering over the water too.  “S-see!” his arms flail a bit trying to maintain an upright position, “I told you…” but he pushes his flames too hard and starts to lift way out of the water. 

“You idiot, control it…”

“Oh crap!” Ryuu is picking up speed…  “I-I can’t focus….”

“Ryuu…” but it’s too late, losing control, Nashi watches as her brother turns into a rocket and shoots towards the big Love Love Slider.  “Oh no, he’s gonna crash into the slide!” Not thinking straight either, Nashi pitches a fire ball at her brother, hoping to knock him off course, but Ryuu sees it coming and panics, flailing his arms to avoid it.  It sails past him and hits the rides large heart shaped entrance while the flames around his legs sputter and sends him crashing into the chute.  Nashi takes off running towards the ride to find her brother, loud cracking sounds begin to reverberate through the park.

Lucy bolts out of her sleep at the loud noises and immediately scans around for her kids.  “Nashi, Ryuu?!”  She turns her head towards the sounds only to see her pink-haired daughter running towards…  Her eyes widen, “Ryuu!” as she sees her blonde-headed son bobbing through the twists and turns of the slides chute.  Lucy takes off in their direction.

 

“What the hell was that explosion?” Natsu stands up and sees a cloud of gray smoke rising from the big slide.  “Oh shit!”  Something tells him, it’s the kids.

“Go,” Aquarius tells him, “I’ll watch this one,” bouncing Lani in her mini made water spouts.

“Are you…”

“Don’t make me say it twice!”

“Yikes!” he cringes and takes off at a sprint.

 

“Nashi!” Lucy screams the closer she gets to the ride, searching the now panicking crowds for her daughter, all the while keeping track of where on the ride her son is.  She see’s her husband.  “Natsu!”

“Lucy!” he heads for her first, “What the hell happened?”

“I-I fell asleep and, I don’t know those kids must’a snuck off!  Where’s Lani?”

He sniffs the air and tracks Nashi, “She’s with Aquarius,” he fills his wife in as they run towards their daughter.

“She summoned my spirit, without my key!” running towards the commotion, “of all the times for her to start this up…”

“ _Tch_ , can we deal with the mores pressing issue at hand?!” They both grab Nashi whose standing at the base of the slide watching the whole scene in shock.

The young girl, panics when she’s grabbed from behind but as soon as she sees it’s her parents the tears burst free.  “M-mom, I-I’m so-sorry!  We-we were just playing and…”

“Save it kid,” her father cuts her off, “we’ll talk about it after I go save your idiot brother!”  Lucy tightens her hold on Nashi’s arm, “Just stay with your mother!”

The little girl nods, wiping her face of the tears that keep falling.  “Young lady, you two are definitely in big trouble!”

With Natsu racing along the track trying to figure out the best way to reach Ryuu, the frazzled blonde hears deep cracking sounds above them and looks up, eyes bulging when she realizes the giant heart has broken loose and is falling in their direction!  _‘Shit!  Not again!’_   Lucy pulls her daughter into her arms, turns to run but it’s too late and the bottom of the heart swings, hits, launching them into the air.  Nashi is screaming, clutching to her mom as the poor woman can only hold tight and pray.  “Close your eyes baby!”

The dragon slayer hears his wife and daughter scream and sees them flying through the air, his heart drops and all the blood rushes from his face, “Lucy!  Nashi!” he turns back towards his son, desperately trying to figure out what to do, who does he save?  “Fuck!”  Realizing his son will simply land in the pool, Natsu turns towards his wife and daughter but sees they have luckily landed on another part of the slide.  He almost stumbles in his stride, uttering a thanks to Mavis that his family will be fine, and books it to the end of the ride.

Lucy braces herself for a bone breaking impact, shielding her daughter with her body, but seconds later a cushioned fall, albeit a wet cushion, followed by the feeling of rushing water breaks her out of panic mode.  She opens her eyes to see they’ve landed in another part of the same slide; it’s like de ja vu without the psycho shouting love rival!  _Exhale_ , “Nashi, we’re gonna be okay.”  Looking down she sees Natsu running towards the pool.  “We just need to ride this out till the end.”  Her daughter clings on nodding, but with a worried and tearful expression and Lucy can’t help but smile that her kid still need’s her for comfort.  They are growing up so quickly…

 

“Well brat,” Aquarius puts the child back down in the shallow water, “what do you wanna do while we wait for your parents?”

“Bubbles!” the child squeals and slaps the water a few times, “Aunty Aqua make bubbles!”

“Bubbles, huh?” she waves her hand over the water and soon the kiddie pool is filled with them, frothy white like the ending surge of a wave. 

Lani squeals in giddy repartee as she tries to batt and pop as many as she can, splashing and kicking.  Aquarius tries to hide her amusement at the babbling little girl who looks so much like her mother, minus the pink hair.  Lucy used to be like this when she was younger, her mind taking her back to those days when that lonely child would summon her to play.  _‘Tch, why do kids always do this to me?’_   But Lani was such a happy, bubbly child compared that lonely Lucy, Aquarius is secretly pleased that her old friend had found a new group of friends and now has a family of her own, and no matter that she won’t show it, this celestial spirit will always be there for them.  _‘I love these brats like a mother, tch, am I getting softer with age?’_        

With all of Lani’s excitement, the bubbles eventually thin away and her babbling turns to frustration again.  But just as Aquarius is about make more the child’s body heats up, the spirits eyes widen in surprise to see the water around the little girl start to simmer.  _‘Is this kid a fire mage too?!’_   The heat of the water doesn’t bother the spirit and she just floats there, watching as the simmer turns to a boil and Lani is happily screaming about bubbles again.   

“Oh, ho, so you wanted bigger bubbles?”   A loud boom somewhere in the park makes Aquarius turn briefly, she senses her owner is somewhere in the midst of it, oh well, she was sure she’d be fine, so she looks back to her ward.  “Do you want something bigger?”  When the little girl claps her hands and nods with a beaming smile, Aquarius scoops her up.  “Let’s make a new ride for this park!”

 

By the time Lucy and Nashi splash down into the pool, she could see her husband and son in an intense conversation with park officials.  Not surprising.  Lucy quickly swims over along with her daughter to keep Natsu from escalating it. 

“What’s going on here?” she asks, still trying to catch her breath. 

Natsu turns to her, “They want to send a bill for all the damage and they said we have to leave.”

“I’m sorry ma’am, but your kids did destroy part of the ride, we’ll need to shut it down for repairs and that costs money.  We don’t want to risk them getting into any more trouble either.”

“But…”

“No Natsu,” she grabs his hand, “don’t, they’re right,” turning to the workers, “but please don’t ban Fairytail again, we’ll make sure you…”  A massive group of screaming has everyone turning their heads to the other side of the park, and immediately Lucy knows, it’s _her_.    

“What the hell is that?” One of the park employees screams as they watch a tsunami sized wave crest out of the Wave Rider.

“Oh Mavis, is Aquarius crazy!”  Lucy grabs her husband, and thrusts her daughters hand into his, “Here you hold onto them, go get our stuff and I’ll meet you at the exit,” then takes off in the direction of the ride.

When Lucy arrives at the Wave Rider, she climbs to the top of the staging area and sees her spirit holding her daughter and they are surfing the massive waves!  Lani is excitedly screaming and Aquarius is smiling, _‘she’s fucking laughing!’_   It’s so rare for Lucy to see Aquarius not just smiling but really, _‘happy…’_ that is almost hurt to stop this.  Tears well up at the scene of her daughter and spirit having such a good time, but it can’t go on before any more damage occurs.  “Aquarius!!!”

“Eh?” the spirit turns her head and sees her owner screaming from the, “What!”

“You gotta stop!  You’re gonna break this ride!”

“ _Tch_ , Like I care, this brat is having fun and so am I!”

“Please,” Lucy resorts to begging, “Fairytail is gonna kill us for causing another bill,” and tears, maybe tears will work, “Please Aquarius!”

“Ugh!” she rides a final wave towards her owner, inundating her at the same time.  Lucy shrieks and braces for the large wave making her spirit cackle in delight, grinning as her owner wipes at her face and shakes off all the water.  Once composed, she hands Lani over.  “Next time don’t make me babysit!”

“T-Thank you Aquarius,” Lucy takes her child who’s unaware of the havoc they had just created.  “I’m sorry Lani summoned you…”

“Keh!  I had fun with the brat,” grin, “but you’re gonna have your hands full with her.  Damn kid can summon without a key, I’m guessing she’s a dragon slayer like her old man too.”

Lucy blinks, “You had fun,” her eyes moist over again, “you know when we take them to the beach, i-if you want to play with Lani…”

“ _Tch_ , maybe…  If I’m not on a date,” she smiles and messes up Lani’s hair, “behave for your mom you little brat,” before disappearing.

Lani starts to cry when Aquarius leaves, “Aunty Aqua…”

“Oh baby,” Lucy cradles her daughter, “you’ll see her again, but you can’t just summon aunty whenever you feel like it...”

 

 

Of course, the moment the hotel room door closed behind the Dragneel family, both parents laid into their twins about all the destruction and chaos they had caused.  The kids cried, nothing new, promised not to do it again, Lucy wasn’t holding her breath as she sighed and couldn’t help but remind herself she should have seen this coming when she decided to have kids with of all people, Natsu.  It really was no surprise to the couple that the park was going to send a bill to Fairytail and threatened to ban the guild once again but hopefully they won’t punish everyone for one family’s crazy kids.  As for Lani, whether the two-year-old really understood what they were trying to explain would remain to be seen.

After punishments we’re dished out, everyone had bathed, and kids were out cold, the weary couple sits on their own bed ready to pass out.  Lucy leans against her husband, eyes closing, while his arms hold her tight and rests his head against hers.  “Luce,” he chuckles, “I guess now I know how you all must have felt when I destroyed the park.”

She snorts, “you mean every time you destroy something.”

“Am I really that bad?”

“You were, but you’ve mellowed with age,” cuddling closer, “but you did always make things more exciting and I love you for that.”

He kisses the top of her head then shifts them on their sides under the blankets, “of all the missions and bad guys we’ve dealt with over the years, I think our kids top them all.”

Lucy yawns through a laugh, “very true.”

“But do you regret having these kids… with me?”

She turns around and grabs his face, “idiot, don’t you ever think that!  Yes, it drives me a little crazy, but I married you fully aware of what I was getting into, and I’ll never regret any of it.”

Moisture pools in Natsu’s green hues.  He never thought that the love he felt for this woman could grow any deeper but the conviction behind her eyes…  Mavis it makes him burns hotter than any fire he’s ever dared to consume.  Well he did dare, didn’t he… 

“Dear God woman, what did I ever do to deserve you?” pulling her in for a round of kisses, “gah… I wish… we had a separate room!”


End file.
